fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe no Shirei
Tomoe no Shirei (巴司令, Tomoe no Shirei; lit. "Tomoe's Commanders") are a race of demons largely residing in the Seikyō Empire. Named for the hex they originally spawned from, they were given full sentience after their creator proved capable of it. Because of their birth from Shi's mind and power, they are considered "honorary Nakano" in some circles, pundits pointing to those unmistakable eyes. Overview A curse turned blessing? So it seemed. For a while Shi'nefer had been able to generate this organic entities from her curse, using them to oversee her armies she produced alongside them. Her "generals", comparable to the woman herself in strength and protectiveness. Beautiful too; Icebergians compared to them of lore, with some believing they may be the real thing. Others thought them , the curses they wielded disastrous, their dances whimsical and full of maddening joy. Yet....they were missing something. Even as they won their own fame, they still seemed....flat. It would be something Shi noticed as she dispelled them, before pondering the idea of making them permanent. "Why not?" she thought, remembering the Monban she had positioned around her burgeoning empire. They rested sure, but never were they dispelled. So she tried. It was easy enough to call it to mind; practice indeed made perfect. Soon, it stood in front of her, waiting and ready, prepared to engage and to lead. Then, she poured more of her power into it, watching it swell. Still not enough; she stopped as her mind worked, thinking about people, places, and things. Desires, curiosity; tangible yet elusive. These, she started to pour into the waiting shell, generating complex thoughts that were good for more than combat. As Shi'nefer continued, the being would change as well; once recognizable as a product of her curse, they became more and more humanoid, till they were virtually indistinguishable. At least, to the untrained eye. Blonde hair became black as soft burgundy irises looked back at Shi. Then, the woman spoke. What she said was never recorded, but the smile Shi'nefer rewarded her with spoke for itself. No'atan: the first of her kind. She wouldn't be alone for long; Shin would create others for her to grow with, to love as siblings, to become stronger for. Ultimately, No'atan would be the one to coin their collective name, finding it fitting given their origins, and as a nod to their mother. Physiology & Appearance .]] When taken at first glance, they appear virtually identical to humans, if a bit taller than the average woman or man. Like them, their hair and eye color vary, with the most common being blonde or black and gold or aqua. Upon seeing them for the first time, a good number comment on their otherworldly attractiveness, possessing enviable figures and a certain witty charm which moves people. Those who have less of a role in the land's military have gone into the performing and visual arts, with others taking on duties as diplomats. In some ways, they're seen as brokers of good-will with Seikyō's neighbors, combatting warmonger charges adversaries levy against their nation. However, similarities to humans end rather quickly when one goes more than skin deep. For starters, a network of curse power is housed in their bodies, the product of being born of a curse. Likewise, the curses they use are primarily derivatives of their mother's curse; a select few wield curses outside of this purview, a consequence of pandora's box aspect of the original. Only No'atan has been shown to wield the curse they were born from; it's generally assumed this is a consequence of her own making. Moreover, when they bleed, their blood is a rich aquamarine, as opposed to the normal human red. What truly sets them apart, however, are their eyes. When fully tapping into their power (in some cases triggering a transformation back to the Tomoe Commander form), they attain a distinctive, uneven bar pupil stretching vertically across each eye. Called the "Eye of the Nakano", it's driven many to state if they aren't "Nakanos by Birth, they are by Creation". This is aided in large part by them sharing a genetic template with Shi'nefer, leading the demoness to deem them her children. A consequence of this, from a physiological standpoint, is their regenerative ability, coupled with a stout durability. Together they can take attacks that would eliminate humans and prove lethal to most demons with nary a shrug.